


Welcome To The Moulin Rouge

by MavisMorningstar



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Descendants 2 - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Hook, Harry Hook is a Stripper, Isle of the Lost (Disney), M/M, Moulin Rouge (song), Pirates, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Plot at the end, Prostitute Harry, Prostitution, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Ben, flustered ben, lap dance, pirate crew - Freeform, plottwist, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavisMorningstar/pseuds/MavisMorningstar
Summary: Ben never thought he would just come anywhere near a strip club. But he also never thought he was going to the Isle of the Lost.Basically: Harry is a Stripper who distracts Ben from his worries.
Relationships: Ben/Harry Hook, Ben/Mal (mentioned)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Welcome To The Moulin Rouge

Ben never thought he would just come anywhere near a strip club. But he also never thought he was going to the Isle of the Lost, and now he was here, to find Mal. He knew Carlos, Jay and Evie came with him but he somehow must have lost them. He looked the facade up he was standing in front of and saw, blinking in bright red letters the name: "Moulin Rouge".

He blinked and looked into the display window. There were men, half naked men, dancing at poles. They looked at Ben and grinned, winked at him. Ben gulped. Something told him he should go inside, see what this was, even though he knew exactly what this was and still...

His feet seemed to move on their own accord, dragging him inside in this crazy, filthy bad, bad world.

The air inside was thick and uncomfortable, like very cheap cigarettes, high percent alcohol and sex. A lot of sex. The light was very dimmed, very orange not blue like he was used to it in Auredon. There was a bar, with a half naked dark skinned barkeeper. His muscles flexed with every move and his jeans were very short and showed half of his butt.

There were lounges with tables where more men were dancing. At the edges of the room there were red drapes. Ben was irritated. Everything here made him curious and at the same time he grew disgusted by himself.

"You look lost honey can I help you ?" A voice with a scottish accent asked. Ben looked to his side. Another half naked man. He was wearing boots, fishnet tights, short, tight pants and an open black vest. His eyes had black make up on them, like smudged eyeliner. The man grinned now and came a few steps closer so he now stood exactly in front of Ben. "Ah I see", he said , looking Ben up and down, "Ya first time here right ?"

Ben could just nod. The man's grin warmed. "I'm Harry", he introduced, sticking out his palm. Ben took it and shook it. He still couldn't quite believe that he was in a strip club on the isle of the lost and just shook hands with a stripper.

"You just missed my show", Harry told him, now again grinning, "I would have loved to see your pretty face when I took of that shirt" He laughed and Ben just had to smile. "I'm Ben", he then said, looking slowly up into these eyes that had him the moment he saw them.

"Would you like to go somewhere quieter, Ben ?", Harry asked, an eyebrow cocked friendly. Ben knew that he was just friendly to get Ben to have Sex with him and pay him and he knew that Harry didn't wanted to have sex with him because he thought he was attractive or because he liked him, it was just for the money. But somehow he wanted to go somewhere quieter with Harry.

"Yes", he said, "I want to go somewhere quieter with you" Harry smiled and took his hand. "Well good for you that I work here" He began walking in front of Ben, leading him somewhere behind the drapes. Ben just now noticed that Harry was wearing Heels and that his butt really was ... impressive.

He gulped and before he could say anything dumb, Harry shoved him into a comfortable armchair. "Want a drink ?", he asked, already stalking his heels clickin on the parkett to a mini bar. "Y-yes", Ben answered facepalming himself in his mind. Harry coked an eyebrow. "What do you want? We have whiskey, some of this wodka", he held up a bottle with a blue etikett, "and this" he held up another bottle, this time with a turquoise etikett, "and beer and wine and -" "Whatever I don't care"

Harry looked up for a second and then came over to him, going down on his knees in front of Ben. "Don't hush yourself darling I want you to enjoy this", he murmured while having his long, slim, finger on Bens lips. And then he took him away, smiling. Ben had to gulp again. He was stiff now and not very unnoticeable.

Harry grinned and looked down on Ben. "Yeah like that" he stood up and went back to the mini bar, "I'll make you a martini darling, you'd like that ?" "Everything", Ben whispered but it was loud enough for Harry to hear it. He grinned. "Romantic huh ? You got a girl ? Or a boy?" "Girl", Ben answered, "She left me" Harry grimaced. "Ow darling. I will make up for that okay ?"

Ben would have liked to answer, even tough he didn't knew what, but all the words he knew were suddenly out of his mind as Harry sank down on his lap, right on his bulge witch seemed to grow under the pressure of Harry's pelvis. "Your martini", the stripper just said and held the glass up on Harry's lips. He had no other choice as to drink it.

The whole time his eyes were fixed on Harry's, and when he had swallowed the last bit he leaned forward and connected their lips. He could feel Harry's grin and intensified the kiss with pulling on his hair.

"Normally", Harry breathed, "We don't do that here... The kissing... But for you", he leaned forward, so he was right next to Ben's hair, "I'll make an exception" And then he kissed Ben's neck almost driving him crazy with his licks and sucks. "Ya sensitive here ?", Harry asked giving another kiss to exactly that part. Ben groaned. Harry grinned and got up from his position.

Ben could imagine how his look must have been: horny, rock hard and hurt. So he could not be mad at Harry for laughing. "Ow don't look at me like that" He walked up to a stereo and pressed a button. "I don't want you to cum in your pants"Slowly he turned around. "I want you to enjoy this. I want to tease you until you reach your edge, can't hold it anymore and spill all of you deep, deep inside me" Ben moaned. Just Harry saying this, like this, with his accent, his look, the look in his eyes it was almost enough to make him cum right then and there. Almost.

A beat started playing and a feminine voice started singing. But Ben didn't really listen. His eyes were fixed on Harry who moved in the tact; swayed his hips and dropped right at the right time, sticking out his ass. Ben bit his lip. The heat flowed into his cheeks, down to his penis.

Harry came over, singing with the voice in the song but Ben couldn't concentrate on what he was saying and he also didn't care. The only thing he cared about was Harry and his body; his lips, his eyes, his butt, his thighs, him, just him.

His breath hitched when Harry was right in front of him. He dropped on his bulge again, this time with his back to Ben. He moaned, so loud, he thought the people next to the drapes must have heard it. Harry spread his legs, rubbed his ass on Ben's bulge making him moan again. Elegant he put his legs over him and was now again face to face with Ben. He stripped out of his vest and then pressed his chest on Bens, his hands around his back. "You like this", he whispered into Ben's ear, grinding onto him.

Ben couldn't answer, couldn't form words, he couldn't even move. But then Harry kissed him, full mouth, full tongue, bringing the king back to life. He began touching Harry, his peachy butt, his muscular back, his face. "I feel a bit lonely here", Harry said, kissing again the part on Ben's neck, "I am not the only one who should lose their clothes"

And he began pulling on Ben's T-Shirt. "Except you want to leave it on ?", he asked looking curious into Ben's eyes. The boy shook his head. "No no, take it off, please" Harry grinned and now began stripping Ben out of his clothes. He left beautiful blue spots on his chest, decorated it with them. When he came to Ben's jeans, now on his knees, he waited a moment and looked up, asked for permission. Ben nodded and that was everything harry needed. In an instant the zipper was down and the pants were hanging on the floor.

He now pulled on the boxers, kissing the inside of Ben's thighs while doing so. Ben moaned and leaned back. He closed his eyes and could now feel the material of the condom on his dick.

"Relax", Harry whispered.

Ben now again opened his eyes and saw how Harry stripped out of the rest of his clothing: the fishnet thighs, the tight pants, the heels and lastly his own boxers. He was stiff too, Ben could see.

He came over again, the eyes not leaving each other. He laid his hand on Ben's neck and gripped his cock, lining him up with his hole. Almost unbearably slow he sank down, closing his eyes. It was the hottest thing Ben has ever seen and felt. His thick thighs on his, spread wide, his dick on Ben's chest and his prick in his hole.

He moaned and laid his hands on Harry's ass. He now started moving slowly, getting up and sinking down in a riding rhythm. Ben couldn't do anything else as moaning. Harry then began increasing the speed, sinking down faster and faster, bringing Ben deeper and deeper inside of himself.

On instinct Ben started moving now too, thrusting up when Harry was sinking down. This drew the first moan from Harry he heard and he couldn't get enough. He sped up too now, Thrusting harder faster and deeper inside of him, drawing more and more moans out of that pretty mouth.

He wanted to cum, he wanted to cum so badly but he held himself back. He wouldn't cum until he didn't cum. And so he thrust further upwards, waiting for Harry. And then Harry screamed, loud, hot and passionate. he released his whole load on Ben's chest, drawing white on the blue spots he made before. Ben thrust up a last time before cumming too, unloading all of his deep, deep in side Harry like he predicted.

They needed time to catch their breath, laying their heads on each other shoulders, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry", Harry suddenly mumbled, his arms cramped around Ben's shoulders, quietly crying into his neck.

The drapes were pulled away and a whole pirate crew came to get him.

It was a trap.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol sorry for the ending but I just had to
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed it as much as they did (and I hehe) ;)
> 
> Also: being a stripper doesn't mean being a prostitute. Idk much about this but i think that these are actually two very different jobs. I just mixed them up so the story works.


End file.
